A Wizard's Guide to Wandwork
by lustful lucifer
Summary: A steamy slash fiction short story involving everyone's favourite green eyed wizard. Adult themes and language.


I woke with a start.

"Shhh. You'll wake the others," my nocturnal visitor whispered.

The dormitory was quiet save for the ever present snores emanating from Neville's four poster bed. My eyes quickly focused in the dark and I surveyed the familiar messy hair framing the famous lightning bolt scar that was looming over me.

Harry bent down and whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my neck. "I'm horny." Short and simple.

"Harry," I sighed, doing my best to mask my wide grin. "We have Potions first thing tomorrow. I'm tired."

I punctuated my statement with an exaggerated yawn. Harry grinned slyly. I could feel his hand make its way under my thick bed sheets, one of his fingers starting to trace light circles around my crotch. Blood rushed to my groin and a tingle went up my spine as my penis bulged into my pyjama pants.

"Well if you're too tired," he said as he began to rise from my bed.

I grabbed his arm, his smile was full of triumph. He continued to gently stroke the outline of my shaft, I closed my eyes and pushed my groin up into his hand. After several moments I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Get the cloak," I whispered with a wink.

As Harry went to grab his dad's invisibility cloak I rearranged myself and we made our way down the spiral staircase. The Gryffindor common room was empty at this late hour, the dying embers of the fire bathing the room in a warm orange glow. We covered ourselves in the shimmering cloak and made our way into the night, the Fat Lady giving nothing but a snore and mumbling something that sounded awfully like mimblewibble bogwash. Harry being the well experienced evening adventurer led the way, heading quickly towards the seventh floor. We made our way to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy without incident, well… I guess we did run into Mrs Norris, but for some reason she decided to scarper when Harry let out a shriek, still invisible, due to the fact I had stuck my freezing cold hands down his pants. Revenge is best served icy cold.

"You do the honours," I whispered, still wary of Filch or Snape lurking around in the middle of the night.

Harry began to walk back and forth muttering under his breath. It almost sounded as if he was saying 'we need a place to duck…' but that can't be right.

A weathered ornate door appeared in front of us and we hurried in casting the cloak to the side. The Room of Requirement, one of Hogwarts' greatest secrets. The room was much smaller than when we had DA meetings. A large comfortable bed sat in the middle of the room, at the foot of the bed was a sofa and two recliner chairs. To one side a fur rug was laid out in front of a stone fireplace, the fire crackling merrily. To the other, a polished mahogany cabinet displaying a number of interesting items. Bartie Bott's Every Flavour Beads, Madam Lovecraft's No Stick, No Stain, Silk Soft Lubricant, a large book entitled, A Wizard's Guide to Wandwork, the 'o' in the shape of a winking eye. Along with these were a range of other toys, potions and books as well as a full array of dildos and butt plugs from the finest sex toy manufacturers in Britain, Salacio's Silicon Supplies.

Harry grinned at me and walked over to the cabinet. My eyes tracking the curves of his arse as he walked across the room.

"So," he started, picking up a large dildo that softly pulsed within his hand. "This goes in the middle of the room on the table, me over here, you there. Whoever has the strongest summoning spell gets to be the boss."

I laughed feeling a stirring in my pants at the lust in his green eyes.

"You're on Potter."

Harry placed the dildo in the middle of the room and we both drew our wands. I gave mine a twirl and flourish between my nimble fingers, Harry just looked determined.

"On my count," I said, heart pounding with anticipation.

"3…2…1…GO!"

" _Accio_ dildo!" we both shouted.

For several moments the dildo twitched in the air jumping left and right. All of a sudden it sprung in one direction. Directly towards me! I ducked as the rubber dong went flying past my head and struck the wall, hard, bouncing to the floor.

"Aha!" I yelled. "Potter is my slave, Potter is my slave." I chanted dancing around the room.

Harry laughed at my antics, a sheepish look upon his face. Considering how strong his summoning spells were I suspected there might have been some foul play, not that I was complaining.

"Well, well, well." I said turning towards Harry. "I think that is far too many clothes for a slave."

I sat down on one of the recliners as Harry removed his shirt. His torso was well muscled from the hours spent on the quidditch pitch. Harry wasn't wearing any underwear and his striped pyjama pants were fully tented, his erection begging for release. He slowly pulled down his pants, his hard cock springing up and standing at full mast as it escaped its cotton confines. Harry's dick was six and a half inches and stuck out arrow straight from his body. His balls hung low beneath his cock, they were slowly churning in his arousal. I could feel my own cock twitch as my eyes drunk in the beauty of my lover's perfect body. Standing there wearing nothing but his glasses, sexy as fuck.

"Turn." I commanded.

Harry slowly turned, his hips swaying sensually. His bum was perfect, tight with a slight dusting of hairs in the crack. I stood and walked to the cabinet lightly cupping his balls from behind and running a single finger up his crack. Harry shivered. I selected one of the butt plugs and grabbed some of the lube. I could feel Harry's eyes on my back in anticipation. Items selected I walked back to Harry and pressed my body up against him, my lips hovering centimetres from his. We embraced and kissed passionately. I could feel his rock hard erection pressing into me as his tongue invaded my mouth. His hands rode up under my shirt and caressed up and down the length of my back. I dropped my hands lower and slowly kneaded his cheeks, pulling his body to mine. His heart was beating so hard I could feel it against my chest. I felt like I had a balloon expanding within my ribcage. Breaking off the kiss I applied some of the lube to my fingers. Returning to his mouth I began to circle his hole with my slick fingers, teasing him by circling once and then inserting a finger just past the nail before removing it. Harry whimpered and I could feel his sphincter quivering.

"Please," he begged softly. "I need it."

Granting him his wish I slipped two fingers as deep as they could go, hooking them and stroking upwards. Harry groaned and began grinding into me as I delicately massaged his prostate. His groans turned to moans as I continued my expert ministrations, all the while our lips remained locked together. Harry's moans continued as I reached my free hand down and began teasing his erection. It was slick with pre-cum and his moans grew deeper as I stroked my palm across his glans. Back and forth along his pulsing member. Harry broke off the kiss and buried his head into my neck, kissing and biting, fully engaged in the ecstasy of the moment. Realising that he was almost at the point of no return I slowly removed my fingers from his slick hole.

"On your hands and knees slave." I commanded.

Harry laughed, taking his time to follow orders as he nuzzled my considerable bulge on the way down. Once he had reached the ground he arched his back and started wiggling his bum back and forth playfully. Unable to resist the temptation of my sexy lover presenting his wonderful arse for my pleasure I got down and starting swirling my tongue around his rosebud. His pheromones were sending me crazy and before long I was spreading his cheeks with both hands and rapidly tongue fucking him. I could feel his pleasure as his anus tensed and relaxed around my tongue. I worked him like a pro and soon had him writhing on the ground, if only all our class mates could see the famous Harry Potter now, incoherent with ecstasy with his friend's tongue up his bum.

"You ready for this?" I asked, reaching for the large butt plug.

"God yes," he responded breathless.

I gently cupped and massaged his heavy balls as I slowly inserted the butt plug, stretching his sphincter out considerably. Watching the plug slowly being swallowed by his anus was a joy to behold. Upon reaching the flange the plug snapped into place. I gave it a few extra pushes, making sure I angled up so as to hit the prostate, for science you know.

I grabbed my wand from where I had discarded it earlier.

" _Vibrato."_ I chanted tapping my wand against the submerged butt plug. It responded with a low hum.

Harry let out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my god. That feels amazing. When did you learn that?"

"You'd be surprised the sort of things you can learn if you actually listened to Professor Flitwick."

"I don't think this is what he had in mind." Harry responded his voice higher than normal.

"I'm sure he would be having fits if he knew what the students were getting up to behind his back." I said laughing. "Now, that's quite enough chatter from you Mr. Potter, I can think of several things you can do with that mouth and they don't involve prattling on all night."

Harry turned and inched forward until the considerable tent in my pants was mere centimetres away from his luscious lips. I could see him squeezing his bum, driving the vibrating butt plug further into his rectum. I looked down expectantly, flexing my cock so it danced up and down in front of his head. Harry reached out and swiftly pulled down my pants revealing my hard penis, pre-cum already dripping. Grinning like a Weasley in Zonko's he reached out his tongue and licked the tip of my cock, sending a tingle to my balls.

"You taste sooo good," he groaned.

Harry grabbed my hips and whilst staring up at me with those deep green eyes he pulled me into his warm mouth. His lips enveloped my shaft as he began to swirl his tongue over my head. Unable to resist I guided my cock deeper down his throat, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of his throat muscles contracting around my glans. Harry began to bob his head back and forth, his tongue continuing its assault on the head of my cock. The sensation was overwhelming, I felt weak in the knees. Harry reached up and started caressing my balls, massaging them all the while taking in the full length of my manhood. I closed my eyes and let Harry's expert lips take me on a journey to nirvana. It was taking a considerable amount of energy to hold back the tidal wave orgasm that I knew was in store. Harry kept me on my toes alternating his technique. Switching from full length deep throat to just working the head while his hand pumped my saliva slick shaft. It required every ounce of self-discipline that I had to extricate my cock from his mouth before I blasted wave after wave of cum into his waiting mouth.

"Let's take it to the bed, love." I murmured, stroking his messy hair.

"Ok," he replied, rising and giving me a kiss. I could taste my own pre-cum on his lips.

We made our way to the bed. Harry's dick still at full mast due to the constant vibrations of the plug still lodged firmly in his rectum. I lay down on the bed and Harry straddled me whilst he removed my shirt, at the same time removing the butt plug with a loud pop.

"I need you inside me," he whispered sensually into my ear.

We kissed a deep passionate kiss as he lowered himself down onto my waiting cock. I felt his breath catch as I press my hips up into him, driving myself further up into what surely must be heaven. I started slowly moving my hips up and down gradually increasing the speed until my cock was hammering in and out of Harry. Our moans of pleasure mingled, each sound harmonising the others as we crescendoed together into ecstasy. I could feel the sweat flying from his body as he pressed further back into me, my cock reaching new depths, Harry's groans reaching new heights. The Boy Who Lived was now sitting straight up, our movements in perfect synchronicity, him rocking back in perfect time to meet my upward thrust, at each apex my cock pressed against his prostate bring him wave after wave of pleasure. Knowing that I couldn't last much longer I reached out and grabbed his cock, pumping it rapidly. I could feel a rising pressure in my testicles as I continued to thrust in and out. Harry was leaking pre-cum like crazy and his cock was throbbing in my hands. I could feel my heart beat reach new speeds as the stirring in my loins tipped over the edge.

"I'm going to cum," I cried out, every nerve in my body on fire.

I felt Harry's sphincter contract as I started humping with abandon. The pressure in my balls too much I cried out a wordless animalistic moan as I exploded into his tight arse. I lost count of the ejaculations, each pulse of my cock sending mind-numbing waves of pleasure up my spine. Feeling my throbbing member inside him sent Harry over the edge, his cock spasming in my hand. The first wave of cum flew up over my head, the second and third covered my face, while the rest landed on my chest and midriff. Harry collapsed onto my chest in post-coital bliss, our sweat and cum mixing to create an array of lustful aromas. My flaccid penis slowly slid out of his bum and I started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Look at my face," I replied.

"Wha… oh," he grinned. "I didn't mean it."

Harry slid up from my chest and licked the length of my face.

"Yep, tastes like Harry," he said cheekily.

"You're gross," I teased. "Now can you please clean this up."

Harry got up from the bed, and walked to his wand. Even after the orgasm of a lifetime I felt a feeble stirring downstairs at the sight of his naked body swishing across the room.

" _Tergeo,"_ Harry incanted, waving his wand in my direction.

I felt a breeze as Harry's cum was siphoned off of my naked sweaty body. Harry returned to the bed and curled up next to me with his head on my chest.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Potter," I said, affecting my best McGonagall impression. "With wandwork like that, you might yet find yourself passing your OWLs."

"Reckon anyone knows what we get up to in here?" Harry asked laughing.

"Don't you know? I told Seamus last week."

"As if you did," Harry responded incredulously

"I swear it. He asked me where we were going all the time and I said it straight out. Harry's been teaching me how to properly clean a broomstick."

Harry laughed and pinched one of my nipples playfully, "you're the worst."

"I know, but you love me anyway." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready to go again?" Harry asked, his hand sliding down my thigh.

"Are you kidding me," I said incredulously. "I can barely move."

"Um… earth to muggle, this is the Room of Requirement, and I do have a requirement to stick my cock in your delicious mouth and up your delectable bum before I can even consider facing Snape and the Slytherins in just a couple of hours. Plus, you forget the cabinet full of sex potions."

Harry finished his tirade with his hand on my cock, we both looked at each other and I exclaimed laughing, "I fucking love being a wizard."


End file.
